


there's a dog in your heart

by thinkatory



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Cock Slut, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Wish, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Recording sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: Melanie and Tim are both problems that Elias is prepared to solve.There's a book for everything these days.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Melanie King, Elias Bouchard/Melanie King/Tim Stoker, Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Melanie King/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	there's a dog in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> A little bit of everything in this one. I tried to throw in as many of your freeforms from your letter as I could, I hope it's not overall too much!
> 
> Title from "Dog Teeth" by Nicole Dollanganger.

When Melanie isn't reading – which is, to be honest, most of the time – she keeps herself busy filing. The process is mind-numbing, which is what she wants. She wants to feel numb. It's better than feeling anything else. She's in the middle of a particularly long project when she hears Elias speak behind her, but she doesn't register what he's said at first.

"Sorry?" she prompts Elias. Her shoulders are tense; even if he couldn't read her mind, he'd know her back was up just seeing him, but what exactly is she going to do when she's unprepared and armed only with a file folder?

He's got a book in his hands, half open, and he snaps it shut, the faintest smile on his face. "I suppose it doesn't matter," he says. "I shouldn't trouble you. You're going through enough."

"What," Melanie says, on edge now. "What is it?"

"We're moving a new artifact into storage," he says, mild now. "I suggest you avoid the scene."

Jesus Christ. "Now you care about my well-being?"

"Melanie." He's watching her closely. "Of course I care about your well-being."

"It doesn't seem like it," she retorts. She's so tense it aches.

"You are valuable to me," Elias says, a little pointed. "So, you matter. And I need you well."

"Thank you for the consideration," she says coolly.

He disregards that. "That's all I have for you. Carry on."

"Of course," she says, sardonic, and turns back to her filing, her mind twisting just from seeing his awful fucking face.

* * *

Tim is used to hatred. He lives in it, stews in it, and presses through it on a daily basis. The Institute is just one more thing to hate, one less thing to trust. 

It's fine not to be happy, as long as you allow yourself flickers of something resembling pleasure, just flares in the darkness that allow you to walk further without destroying yourself. He goes out for breakfast when he can, he keeps sweets in his drawer, and he fucks the women who fall for the act he can't help but put on. They don't quite swoon at the smile, but they do hang on him with amused fondness in their eyes.

Nothing will replace Danny. Nothing will destroy his last possible memory of Danny. Nothing will save him from this place.

Elias says to work, so he works. He eats, he works, he eats, he works, he drinks, he fucks, he sleeps. It's the sort of drudgery he had dreaded growing into as a child, overlaid with horror he barely registers anymore. He's just finished a statement when he hears Elias speak behind him.

"What?" he asks, nearly toneless, as he glances back.

"Hmm, never mind," Elias says, dismissive, and snaps the book in his hands shut with a sound that's just as final. "You're clever, you'll sort it out."

"Please, come on, don't be cryptic," Tim says, half-complaining.

Elias shrugs. "We've a new artifact coming in, I'd suggest you keep your distance."

"That's it?" Tim can't help but be skeptical. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"I'm telling everyone." Elias seems to be fighting off a smile. "I need you safe, Tim."

Tim stares at him. "Is that what you tell yourself?"

"Things could be much worse for you," Elias answers. "You're safe, under this roof."

"Oh, fuck off," Tim says, and instantly regrets it.

But Elias just smiles. "Well, now you know." He turns, then pauses to look back. "Oh, if you see Melanie, tell her I need to see her when her shift is done. You as well."

"Why?" Tim asks, and regrets that, too.

"I just need both of you," Elias says, his patience clearly a little tested. "Find the time."

Damn it. "Of course." What else is he going to say?

Elias nods. "Good," he says. "I'll see you then."

Tim watches him go, reluctantly frozen until the door shuts, then he begins the process of filing the tape with only mild trepidation.

* * *

Tim brings Melanie into the room, and they're silent enough as they enter that Elias is able to orient himself before they speak.

"I'm not going to ask much of you today," he says. "All I want is your attention."

"Yeah," Tim says, a little terse. "What."

The words are new; this Leitner is a relatively new artifact, an interesting concept to emerge from the Flesh's knowledge, and he hasn't played with Sanskrit in years. He speaks them aloud with little inflection, toying with an obsidian paperweight that sits on his desk, and watches.

Tim stiffens where he stands, while Melanie seems to wilt. He knows they don't know what they're experiencing, that they're trying to rationalize the emotions starting to race inexplicably through their heads, then he gestures casually and murmurs the next words just loudly for them to hear.

"Are we understood?" he asks easily.

Melanie is the first to speak, though she looks even shakier than Tim. "I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't catch – "

Elias feigns a sigh. "Did I lose you both?"

"You just," Tim starts, and exhales sharply. "Is this about that artifact?"

"I'll send you a memo, I don't have the time for this," Elias says, flippant. "Why don't you two run along? Get drinks, if that's the sort of thing you do."

"You know what we do," Tim says, sardonic.

"I do," Elias agrees, "but do play along."

"Ugh," Melanie mutters, and leaves the office without another word. Tim looks at him for a short pause, but Elias is busying himself with something on his desk now, and Tim leaves just as abruptly.

Elias sighs and sits back in his chair.

Must the best ones always require a process? He's a patient man, but this is a long walk just to reinforce loyalty and fear in two of his subordinates.

One does what one must.

* * *

Melanie tries to read. She really does. She pushes through the feeling, but the problem is that for some godforsaken reason she's got the incredible urge to masturbate.

She squirms in her chair, uncomfortable, intensely weirded out, but eventually she surrenders and walks briskly to the loo, crossing paths with a hurried Tim as she pushes open the door.

She slips into the stall, yanks up her skirt and pushes her knickers aside so she can work her clit, her breaths uneasy and harsh as she goes. It's unlike any arousal she's had before. She's trying her hardest to be quiet and choking back groans is an effort, but she manages, even as her fingers get slicker and slicker.

Finally the feeling arcs in her and she comes with a shudder, sinking against the side of the stall. She can feel her pussy throbbing.

For some reason, she wants to do it again.

* * *

Martin tells Tim to go to Elias's office, so he does, even though he's genuinely tired of seeing Elias's fucking face and his fucking perfectly organized office. Everything is irritating these days. The only relief he has now is the fucked up way he's now jerking off in the loo constantly. It's one of those flares. It's a very, very good flare.

When he opens the door, Melanie is there again, and they exchange a look before Elias speaks. It's nothing Tim understands; at least, it's nothing Tim's conscious mind understands, because something deep inside of him knows what this means. The look in Melanie's eyes as his gaze flicks over to her tells him she feels it as well.

Then something flickers in Melanie's eyes, some awful confusion, and she shakes her head. "Elias," she voices, but Tim can't hold himself back. He moves to her, catches her around the waist and a hand sharp into her hair before he kisses her. She makes a sound against his mouth, but he knows in his heart she's going to give in.

He's already hard, and he arches against her hips as she starts to slowly, slowly melt against him, then Elias is speaking. "Warm her up for me," he says. "I'll be going first. Be patient."

"Elias." Melanie's voice is just a bit louder now, but it's not enough. He undoes the button on her trousers and pulls them down as she shudders, and Tim pushes his fingers into her. She's already close to wet, and it immediately drives him absolutely mad. He kisses her as he shoves his fingers inside her, knowing at some level that this is insane and wrong, but he's so desperate right now to get off and get her off.

She's squirming up against him, and he breaks away from the kiss, their breaths sharp and mingling until she gasps, groans, and he feels her pussy throb around his fingers as she comes.

This is Melanie.

This is Melanie, and he wants to fuck her.

He's frozen in the spot. This is Melanie, this is Melanie, what is he supposed to think about – 

"Tim." Elias's voice is firm. "Step away."

There's no way to say no, is there? He moves away, his fingers a little shaky and still slightly coated in her scent, and Elias takes Melanie by the shoulders.

"This is what you need," Elias says, steady. "To know your place."

Melanie is staring at him, but she looks incredibly jarred as Elias moves her onto his apparently relatively empty desk, her arse pushed up against the desk. She starts to squirm, looking uncertain, and Elias strokes down her thigh, expression thoughtful. Then he starts to undo his own trousers and pull them down.

"Tim," he says, easy as anything. "Suck me off, get me hard."

This is Elias. Elias is about to – 

He moves the two steps' distance and drops to his knees, his mind numb in the moment that he moves his mouth onto Elias's cock. God, his cock aches as it strains in his trousers, but he knows he can't stop sucking Elias off, and just dares to touch and stroke his cock as he goes at it. This is what he wants, more than he's ever wanted it before.

This is obviously what he wants, or he wouldn't be completely aching to fuck right now.

His mind flickers to Melanie, and he strains to look up at her from his position with his mouth wrapped around Elias's cock, where she's obviously shaking, fingers tense against the edge of the desk. In a flash, he's got a grip again, and he moves away, just slightly, shaking with the effort. "What the hell are you doing," he voices.

Elias stares down at him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." It's an insane effort to do this, but he ignores the dizziness that swamps his brain.

"I see," Elias says, tone dipping in vague annoyance, then rattles off that language again, and Tim sinks back onto his heels, his hands on Elias's hips now. "What?" Elias prompts.

"Please," Tim can't help but say. It's the only thing in his head now. Oh, it _hurts_. "Elias, please."

Elias considers him. "No," he decides, swiftly. "You get to watch." He casually moves to Melanie; she pulls him closer to her by the shoulders and slashes him across the face with her fingernails. Elias just laughs as he rubs his cheek, then seizes her by the throat and presses her down into the desk. "Tell me you don't want it," Tim hears him say, just barely, and Melanie makes a desperate sound.

Tim can't do anything. He wants to do something. But there's nothing he can do.

* * *

Melanie stares up at Elias. She's never once in her life thought about Elias in a sexual way, she knows that deep down, but right now he's on top of her, his cock against her thigh, his hand wrapped around her throat, and she wants him with every fiber of her being.

That flash of anger is starting to fade, and she feels sick, but not sick enough to keep her gaze from softening as she looks at him.

"I know what you think about," Elias says, soft. "I know what you want. I know everything."

Everyone knows that he knows everything. But she's never really thought about what that meant. Now she realizes he _knows_ , and she tenses, not sure if it's anticipation or fear that makes her heart race even faster.

"What," she hears Tim say, his voice strained.

"She wants to die," Elias says, raising his voice so Tim can hear. "She wants to feel like she's going to die, Tim. Can we arrange that?"

In her core, Melanie is mortified, but something about it being voiced has this horrible, fantastic feeling recognizing the hand wrapped around her throat as _it_. She moves underneath him, her body desperate for some form of touch, for something to fill her up, and Elias smiles above her.

"Tim," he says, "come here."

Tim moves to Elias's side, something in his eyes flashing recognition in Melanie, but neither of them can do this right now, neither of them can acknowledge this. Elias probably knows, but says nothing to it. "Choke her. Choke her like you mean it. Don't kill her, that would be inconvenient."

"Elias," Melanie says, openly begging now.

"What do you want?" Elias's gaze is full of utter satisfaction.

"Fuck me." What is she saying? "Please. Please, please, I need to come."

"We'll get to that," Elias says, flippant. "Tim?"

Tim moves without hesitation to press his hands into Melanie's throat, and she gasps, overwhelmed with the too-instant arousal it peaks on top of everything else. Then Elias is pressing inside of her, and she squirms into him, against him, as he starts to fuck her.

She arches into Tim's hands and Elias's hips. It's so good she could cry, but she knows deep down that there's more than one reason to weep right now. He's fucking her hard now, and she gasps out the best thing she can to a scream. It's too much.

"I want you to remember this," Elias breathes, his fingernails harsh in her hips as he pounds into her. "That I can have you whenever I want. Forever."

It's horrible. It's perfect. She starts to shake, so close to coming, but she knows what she has to say, for some deep-seated reason in the spell she's under. "Please," she manages past Tim's hands.

"Oh, you want _me_ to make you come," Elias says, casually caustic. "You're so wet, aren't you? Do you get this wet for anyone who touches you, or is it just me?"

Melanie trembles.

"I didn't even need to do this," Elias goes on. "You would've fucked me no matter what, wouldn't you? You're just that way. All wet for someone you claim to hate."

"Elias," Tim forces out.

"All in good time," Elias says to him, dismissive. "I want you to have seconds."

"Stop." Tim seems to know what he's said within the instant he's said it, and goes stiff, his hands loosening on Melanie's neck.

Elias measures his words obviously as he speaks next. "What's it like," he says, "to feel nothing, Tim? To be nothing? To contribute nothing?" Tim stares at him, unsteady and desperate. "What is it like to be someone who will be eaten alive and summarily forgotten?" Elias finishes, gaze near inhuman, detached but fascinated.

Tim looks away. Elias seems satisfied. "Melanie," he says, glancing down at her. "Should I carry on?"

She's shaking. "Please," she begs, hating herself, hating herself. "Please, I need – "

"Say it," Elias says, the words with an edge.

"I need you to make me come, please." She could cry.

"Do you want me to come inside you?" Elias murmurs.

"Yes." She knows that. She knows that's what she needs right now.

"Do you want Tim to come inside you?" Elias goes on.

"Yes." No, no, no. "Yes." Fuck.

"Good," he murmurs, then slaps her across the face, lightly enough. "I knew this would work on you. You hid all this behind that veneer of yours, but I think everyone knew you'd get all hot and bothered for anyone who tried."

Now she's crying. "Please."

Elias shrugs, then starts to fuck her again, and Tim's hands tighten around her throat again. He's so hard and fast inside her that it's only a minute or two before she comes hard; but he's not finished. She squirms, overstimulated, gasping against Tim's hands and arching against Elias, then comes again, shaking hard. Only then does Elias make a short sound and come inside of her.

"Let her go," Elias instructs Tim, then gently strokes Melanie's face. "There we are," he says. "A wonderful start. Shall we carry on?"

Who's going to say no right now? It's probably more rhetorical. Elias moves out of her, casually pulling his trousers up again, then gestures to Tim easily for him to move between Melanie's thighs.

"I want you to know," Elias says, before Tim and Melanie can even exchange a look, "that this is all being recorded."

Melanie goes stiff, tears starting in her eyes again.

"And I will be happy to record again, and again," Elias says breezily. "But for now I think this once will be fine for our purposes." He touches Tim's shoulder. "Go on."

Melanie looks up at Tim, then Tim, shaking with desperation, pushes his cock inside her. She's still so overstimulated, still wanting. Tim fucks her differently, more frantic, more like he's addicted to the feeling of her pussy, but not as hard as Elias, not with as much sense of ownership. It's reverent, it's needing.

She gives in. She knows she doesn't want Tim. She knows he's pretty, but she knows she doesn't want him, but she _wants_ him, right now, in this horrifying moment that Elias will be able to remind her of until she manages to destroy that recording, somehow. This is the only comfort she'll be given.

"Fuck," Melanie gets out, her throat still aching, and Tim releases a short groan as he pounds hard and firm inside of her. She's never felt this hunger before, this incredible need to be full, and she makes the mistake of looking up.

Elias is watching. The satisfied look on his face is too much. She breaks, and hates herself even more. Just then Tim shoves his cock inside of her so fiercely that she comes, and she shuts her eyes tightly so she can ride it through without, maybe, thinking about that look on Elias's face.

Tim groans again and comes inside of her with a few thrusts, deep inside of her, and drops half against her, clearly as overstimulated as she is.

Then Elias murmurs a phrase. Neither of them seem to understand, but then they do. From the look on Melanie's face as she looks up at Tim, where he's still buried inside her, she realizes he's woken up too.

"Get out of my office," Elias says, only a little pointed, "and remember this."

Tim moves quickly away from her, yanks up his trousers, and leaves in a hurry without a word. Melanie shoves herself up, and turns on Elias. "You're disgusting," she says.

"You should watch your mouth," Elias suggests, clearly not too offended. "You know what you want."

She yanks her trousers up in open fury, and shoots him a look before she flees to the loo to clean herself up.

She's a mess. Maybe she's been a mess for some time. But the anger can fuel her, if she doesn't let it break her.

Maybe, just maybe, there's some way out.


End file.
